


Season 3 Episode 11

by eccedentesiasta



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: AU, Bisexual!Ámbar, Blurb, F/F, Feminism, First Kiss, Questioning!Emilia, Rude Interruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccedentesiasta/pseuds/eccedentesiasta
Summary: Emilia’s nerves are cracking over her crush on Matteo, so Ámbar offers to help. Just this once.





	Season 3 Episode 11

**Author's Note:**

> as the title implies, this was my hc for soy luna’s 3x11 episode. wrote this as soon as the first bloopers of the season came out (file dated 18/03/18). hella au since i didn’t know MÓNICA was the one entering the room. well– enjoy!

“…First thing you need to know if you’re gonna date Matteo against my wishes is that when we used to date, he was as romantic as a rock. I mean, he still seems like it to me- but you  _do_ see charm in him, so I don’t know what approach to take.”

“I don’t even know what to do, Ámbar. I just wish he didn’t make it so hard. Every time he’s in the room with me I… freeze. I can’t help but-”

“ _…stare_?” The darker haired nodded, and Ámbar put away the eyeshadow brush she had been using on Emilia in her drawer: “Emilia- you seriously need to put down those Netflix rom-coms, okay? And, plus: real love makes you do crazy things. So: if this thing you feel is serious, you’re gonna have to take a risk and approach him, already.”

“But, what am I gonna do then? What am I gonna tell him when I’m aware that he’s listening? Knowing myself, I’m gonna ask something extremely stupid out of nervousness like: ‘hey, do you like skating?’ Plus, he probably holds a secret Vendetta with me for contributing to the Jam & Roller closing.”

“Emilia… stop. You’re gorgeous. And smart! I don’t see why he would turn you down.”

“Remember when I liked you?”

Ámbar scoffed. “Of course, but why do you bring that up?”

“It was so easy for me to chat you up because we were practically the same. But, from what you’ve told me, Matteo and I are completely different and I’m afraid we’ll have nothing in common.”

“Well- you two  _do_ skate.”

“Very funny.” Emilia rolled her eyes as Ámbar chuckled heartfeltly. “It’s awful, Ámbar: I got it  _so_ bad for him. We haven’t even talked yet and I’m already imagining how it would be to get my first kiss with him!”

“Wait. You haven’t gotten your first kiss?” The shortest of the two nodded, looking away. “Forgive me, but I’m having a hard time believing that. Why?”

“I don’t know: I guess that I used to be so busy with school and then with skating competitions that I never thought I’d have time for romance.”

Ámbar brought her hands together, before taking a seat in front of her mirror. “Then we can start right there.”

“How?”

“ _A-ha-hang-eh-he_ ,” the blonde let out of her open mouth while swiping her middle finger on her lips, spreading balm all over them.

“What?”

She smacked her lips before translating: “I said,  _‘I’m gonna kiss you’_.”

“What?!”

“Emilia- it’s no big deal, seriously. Plus, I have been told that I’m a great kisser.”

“By who?”

“I would tell you, but you made me swear his name shall not be pronounced within these walls.”

Emilia connected the dots while Ámbar got close to her. The pink haired one brought Emilia’s wavy hair to her shoulders, fondly.

“Before we do this… Are we best friends?”

Emilia took a deep breath before answering: “…yes.”

Ámbar smiled. “Then trust me on this.”

And without further ado, both girls locked lips. It wasn’t sinful, it wasn’t malicious. It was a sweet, and even admirable, act of trust.

“Ámbar, dinner is-”

Ámbar held her index up, patiently breaking the kiss before turning her head to the intruder. “How many times do I have to instruct you to knock for your kiddie half-brain to actually grasp it, Fernando?”

“I’m so sorry, Ámbar. I meant to call you and your…”

“… _friend_ , Emilia.” The teen completed, crossing her arms.

“Of course. I meant to call you and Emilia down for dinner.”

“We’ll be right there, Fernando. And, by the way-” the male turned back on his ankles, “…it’s Miss Ámbar for you. I can’t have you believing that we share any kind of relationship! There’s a bold line between the owners and their staff.  _Respect it_.”

“Understood, _Miss Ámbar_. If you’ll excuse me…”

She waited for Fernando to head downstairs before closing the door.

Ámbar winced. “What a creep.”

Emilia was still dumbfounded by the whole situation, but she forced herself to speak before Ámbar could suspect it.

“I-it could’ve easily been an accident.”


End file.
